starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Bad News
-The Tormentor has a mission, and is far from home. Dispatched from Carida, and sent part way across the Galaxy it has spent all of it's First Watch, and part of its Second sitting in deep space near Kashyyyk and Trandosha. Far from the stars which illuminate these two worlds it sits, a dark and dire threat to all sentients that might cross it's pass -- a gray dagger all alone in the night. The Imperial Star Destroyer's job is simple, scout the space around Trandosha, and report back. A small CAP patrols the space around the ship, while her sensors attempt to pierce the the vast distance that lay between her and the heart of the system. Sitting squarely in New Republic space, an undoubtedly safer proposition then NSO space, the day has not been without its small failings. Upon arriving they found themselves near a New Republic Sensor beacon, which was quickly hit with ion cannons to silence it, and undoubtedly has let the New Republic know they are not alone. -If the sensor beacon didn't detect the Star Destroyer, they certainly noticed when the beacon itself went silent. Due to Kashyyyk's proximity to Sith-occupied Trandosha, it is not a repair craft that is sent to investigate - rather, it is the Home One-class MC80 /Independence/, loaded up with her usual compliment of fighter squadrons, that suddenly comes snapping out of hyperspace some distance from the ionized sensor beacon. In the command chair once occupied by Admiral Ackbar himself, Captain Jared Starwind frowns as the officer at sensors reports what everyone can see - a Star Destroyer, sitting pretty in their space. "Here I'd been hoping for a quiet patrol," he sighs, glancing over his shoulder towards the rest of the bridge. "All right, be on your toes. Let's see if all they want is a cup of spice or if they're actually here to cause a ruckus." -Starwind's attempt at humor is lost on one of the Ensigns occupying a seat on the bridge. Bryce's seat right in front of some of the controls that will fire the Independence's more... damaging armaments. His grey eyes not looking forward of the bridge but on the sensor screen that is right in front of him and next to the fire controls. The screen also has digital targeting reticules, the works. A faint frown is on the ensigns face as he studies what his sensors will tell him. If the ensign is nervous about his first real battle outside of simulations he doesn't show it, as his fingers beging touching the displays, manipulating fire controls as he decides on what way to tackle this challenge. Taking a breath the ensign murmers, "Forgot the stakes... just another simulation." Alright, so maybe he is a little nervous as his granite eyes flicker over his screens, absorbing information his mind taking it and already spinning it into some scenarios. -The arrival of the New Republic was not entirely unexpected, but as the MC80 comes out of Hyperspace alarms on the Star Destroyer begin to sound -- crying out a terrible warning to her human crew. "All hands this is the Commander, report to battlestations, a Rebel ship breached our perimeter. Repeat, report to battlestations." The voice of Sesten Delamont is then heard over the ships coms, and a flury of activity begins. On the bridge the eldest Delamont looks towards the MC-80 with quiet interest, his hands clasped behind his back, even while the bridge becomes a picture of organized chaos. "Ona Rei... Have you found me again, Sister?" He mumbles to himself. The gunners on the ship man her Ion Cannons, which swivel into position, pointing towards the Rebel ship -- as per the Strike Force's standing orders. "Communications, get the CAG on the horn, and have him recall all of our fighters." Sesten orders calmly, looking over the MC-80's markings. The small CAP, a handful of TIE Avengers turn from the MC-80, and flee back towards the Star Destroyer. "Navigations, I want you to power up our Hyperdrive engines, and plot a jump away from here." For now the Star Destroyer does not hail the New Republic ship. -"We're being targeted!" "Easy," Captain Starwind says, raising his hand and swinging his chair into position at his own set of consoles. "Remember Kamino." Several of the bridge crew do relax at these simple words, but none of them appear to be completely ready to stand down from combat readiness. Exchanging a look with the communications officer, the Captain waits a moment before he begins to speak over an open channel. "This is Captain Starwind of the New Republic Star Cruiser /Independence/. We're not inclined towards a fire fight, particularly when you all are so far from home and we have reinforcements inbound." True or not, he says it with a casual sort of conviction. "If you folks are lost, we'd be happy to give you directions." -The Star Destroyer isn't the only one doing the targeting, as Bryce swivels some of the turbolasers under his control to aim at the ion cannons that he can see. Starwind's easy hailing does give somewhat of a smile to the man as his eyes look at the console. Fingers tapping her and there, as he thinks on what he knows of Imperial Star Destroyers. "They do have somewhat of an effiecent design, at the least," he murmers to himself. For now, the guns that he has are targeting, his eyes glancing through blonde bangs to get a view of the Captain and to make sure he catches anything that may be interpreted as a reason to fire. -Starwind's voice sounds over the Com on the Star Destroyer, but Sesten holds up a gloved hand to his Comms Officer -- indicating he should hold his reponse. Static is returned for now. "Inform the LSO to deploy half a dozen probe droids. We have limited sensor data, and we'll need them to see the rest of the way to Trandosha. Make sure they are piping out an Imperial IFF. I want the NSO to know who was here. We need to complete the mission before we play nice." The Lt. Commander intones calmly, the orders swiftly relayed by the Imperial Officers. Soon after these orders are given six probe droids drop from the bottom of the Imperial Star Destroyer's hangar bay, and begin to orient themselves for the long journey towards Trandosha. The TIE-Avenger's also approach the Hangar Bay now, slowing to be pulled in by the ships tractor beams. "Captain Starwind, this Lt. Commander Delamont, commanding the Imperial Star Destroyer /Tormentor/. I do believe we know exactly where we are, thank you. Nice of your to pay us a visit." -That's interesting. "Keep an eye on the probes," Starwind calls back towards Bryce and the sensors officer next to him, looking over his shoulder and giving the pair a lopsided smile. "See if you can figure out where they're going before we worry about them too much." Truthfully, they probably couldn't hit them in this thing anyway, but that's arguably what the squadron of A-Wings in the hangar would be for. "If all they're doing is sending out probes and ditching, it'd be a simple matter to clean up after they've gone." When the response comes over the com, Starwind cracks an odd smile and looks to his console, a hand coming to his chin. "I should be saying that to you, Mr. Delamont," he replies with a laugh in his voice, his eyebrows arching. "Congratulations are obviously in order. Quite an upgrade from the /Nemesis/. May I ask what brings you and your fine crew to our door?" Bryce checks his Sensors skill. The results are: 6 6 5. The wild die is: 6. The total is: 28 -Bryce lets the banter continue as he nods his head, "Aye sir." Reticules than highlight the probes as the make their way across the screen. Numbers start to scroll down his screen as he waits for the computer to work. As the screens show up, he blinks, "Alright... all of them headed in different directions is weird when they are lined up.." Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. Running the program through again, he gets something that definitively looks a little better. "Ahh... there we are. The probes are headed for Trandosha, Sir," the Ensign states as his attention goes right back to the Star Destroyer and what it is doing. -"Indeed. It is a bit of a step up, but nothing too fancy here." Sesten replies with the dry wit of an Imperial Officer, offering a certain sort of smug superiority -- without being rude. On the bridge the Probe Droids return a message saying they are ready, which is in turn relayed to the eldest Delamont, who just nods his head. "We were just enjoying the scenery here Captain. Didn't want to be a terrible bother, and I appologize for the ionization of your Sensor Beacon. It was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we did want to have a look at the Sith Capital World." Despite the friendly banter the Star Destroyer's shields remain up, and her weapons charged. "In the spirit of fair play, I am going to tell you that we are launching these Probe droids at Trandosha. I warn you, if you move to intercept I will be forced to defend our objective here in this system..." -"Good catch, Ensign. Thank you." Captain Starwind relaxes noticably at this news, and his smile only brightens when their fellow aboard the Star Destroyer confirms it. "Apology accepted, Lt. Commander. If the probes are headed out to Sith space, well, I wouldn't dream of intercepting them," he says honestly, holding up his hands despite the lack of a visual. "Particularly not if, in the spirit of fair play, you were able to share anything of interest that you learn of the Sith with them. You did launch them from our space, after all. Perhaps another collaborative effort could come as a result?" -Bryce blinks a little at talk of a collaborative effort, and shrugs his shoulders. All is fair in love and war, yes? His eyes continue to take in the sensor in front of him, as he idly moves a few targeting reticules around. The man might just be a little bored. Finally setting into a firing pattern that should produce something akin to good results, or so he hopes. Various simulations continue to run in a screen to his left, showing possible outcomes of the fight should it happen. -"Unfortunately, Captain... I can not make a promise that I am not sure I will be able to keep." Says Lt. Commander Delamont, in an almost apologetic tone of voice. A stern and uncomprimising Imperial Commander, he is playing nice for now, but there is only an understanding between the two ships here in deep space -- no actual truce between their militaries. "I will offer you some information though, which your superiors may enjoy. The NSO have acquired an Eclipse Class Dreadnaught, and a functioning Superlaser. It was used rather effectively over Thyferra just recently." Beneath the Star Destroyer the probes fire, and scream off into space suddenly. The ship's weapons remain firmly trained upon the MC-80. On the bridge of the Tormentor, the Navigations Officer informs Sesten that a Hyperspace Jump has now been plotted. "I hope that satisfies your spirit of fairplay, Captain..." -Considering that Captain Starwind has been in active service through all /three/ Death Stars, the fact that his face pales at mention of a superlaser in the Sith's posession should not come as a surprise to anyone on his bridge. The news is enough to give him an uncharacteristic moment of pause before he very quietly clears his throat and regains his smile, unconsciously squaring his shoulders. "It does indeed - and I appreciate your candor. Thank you." He runs a hand back over his hair and takes a calming breath. "I'll make sure the local defense force knows that you will be back again at some point to peacefully retrieve your probes' data. They won't start anything if you don't." -Bryce listens to the conversation as he sits there. Hmm... life isn't made of blacks and whites, is it? Shrugging his shoulder, he continues to moniter the Star Destroyer in front of the ship, making sure no one over there has any kind of itchy trigger finger. He frowns at the thought of the superlaser, and murmers out loud, "Going to need to rework my simulations now... see how that plays into the scenario..." -"Very well, Captain." Returns Sesten in a deep and efficient manner, even as the sensor's on the MC-80 indicate the Star Destroyer's Hyperdrive is powering up. "I am sure we will cross paths again, /soon/." It is a respectful, if ominous fairwell. Her bow turns slowly away from the /Independence/, and even now the Tormentor is a fell and terrible thing -- the Imperial ship undoubtedly having helped to repress millions across the galaxy. None on the ship are entirely innocent, but neither are they all guilty -- especially in the face of the NSO. Without further warning the Tormentor jumps away, disapearing into the stars, having left the New Republic some bad news to consider. -A collective sigh of relief seems to issue over the bridge as the Star Destroyer jumps away and shortly thereafter, Starwind swings his chair around to face his bridge, his face still a touch pale from what they discovered. "Get a repair team out there to fix up the sensor beacon," he tells one of the officers. "And send word to Kashyyyk. As for the Sith's new toy..." His eyes stray towards Bryce and he sets his mouth into a grim line. "We'll return to Ord Mantell and alert command ourselves." -Bryce nods his head a little as he says, "Yes Sir." His eyes than go back to the screen, as he tapes a few buttons, powering down the targeting system. Bad News